nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Creeping doom
Description discrepancies The spell description is wrong. Can you feel it, too? At least those dice listed are not what the description says. And neither a save nor Spell Resistance? I don't believe that. And isn't there a Slow effect? head in confusion -- Olivenmann 06:11, 13 Sep 2005 (PDT) *To my playing I take the description to be right. Umm it does slow you movement by half thou. -- Pstarky 07:03, 13 Sep 2005 (PDT) *According to the description, you should do 1d6, then 2d6, then 3d6, then 4d6 and so on. I think that explanation in parentheses somehow sums up the damage that's dealt until a given round. -- Olivenmann 07:08, 13 Sep 2005 (PDT) *I'll review the spell script this evening. I know the spell is pretty wonky. There shouldn't be an SR check (since the bugs are considered summoned creatures, and there's no SR for summons), but I think the spell script may still have it. -- Austicke 09:34, 13 Sep 2005 (PDT) *BioWare removed the SR check from the hearbeat script but forgot to remove it from the OnEntry script. The damage is a mess. It provides 1d20 OnEntry. The HB script damage doesn't only increment each round but also for each creature. So, if there's 3 creatures in the swarm, it'll do 1d6 to the first, 2d6 to the second and 3d6 to the third and then next round it'll do 4d6, etc. Hopefully I'm reading it correctly. -- Austicke 09:26, 17 Sep 2005 (PDT) Check for damage? Does the spell have to make some kind of check to do damage? Because I know I've cast this on several different creatures and it's had no effect on them (damage-wise). Furthermore... I cast it directly on a creature just today (as opposed to on the ground) and received the message "Spell resisted" in the combat log. -- Mister Pickles 22:43, 17 November 2006 (PST) * Did a few more tests, with the same result. Anyone know about this? -- Mister Pickles 01:21, 24 December 2006 (PST) :* there is a spell resistance check on this--132.236.59.100 02:52, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Damage type What kind of damage does this deal? If it's physical, what's the "enhancement" on it for purposes of dealing with damage reduction, if it has any? -- 22 May 2009 * If you click on the link on the word "damage" you will be linked to the piercing damage page. Creeping doom does normal piercing damage. Any DR will be able to absorb some of it. WhiZard 04:09, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Some math Not sure about the 1000 point limit and how that gets counted. Is that 1000 points spread across all the creatures in the area of effect? Does it incement even if nothing is inside to take damage? However even without knowing the answers, it's clear that this spell can do damage for at most 25 rounds. With a single creature in the area of effect, the total number of d6 dice done is (1000 / 3.5 =) 285. A sequence of 1d6...23d6 will account for nearly all of that against a single creature (with a little slop going into the 24th round). SteveMaurer (talk) 02:12, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : Not sure if I am understanding the question correctly, but my reading of the script is that the damage limit count is only incremented when a creature has the damage effect applied to it. So, no creature in the swarm implies no progress toward the limit. : The damage limit doesn't terminate the spell until the 1000 HP is exceeded. In other words, if after applying damage to a creature, the spell has applied 995 HP of total damage, it will still affect the next creature that round or the same creature in a later round (assuming the duration isn't up). : For sure, the sum of the integers on 1,24 multiplied by the average roll for a d6 will exceed 1000. The sum of 24 straight rounds of damage is 300 d6 rolls, which will exceed 1000 about 95% of the time. The next round, the cumulative 325 d6 will exceed 1000 almost always. But, there can certainly be rounds in which no creature is in the swarm, so it can easily persist for over 25 rounds. It seems like an effective use of the spell for high level casters or casters with the extend spell feat might be to cast this spell in an area opponents cannot see and then wait till near the end of its duration to draw unknowing opponents into it. A particularly devious caster might recast the spell overlapping an obscured existing one in the hope that an opponent might think it's relatively safe to run through or fight within the low-damaging young swarm, but take high damage from the older swarm. - MrZork (talk) 04:33, August 2, 2012 (UTC) * "The spell deals damage until ... or it deals 1,000 points of damage." Read that the same way on both sides and you'll get something true. The spell deals damage (to all opponents) until it deals 1000 points of damage (to all opponents). Or read it as: the spell deals damage (to a single opponent) until it deals 1000 points of damage (to that opponent). Still correct (more or less), even though a bit misleading. No, the count of damage inflicted does not get increased when there is no damage inflicted. Yes, the number of dice used when rolling damage gets incremented even if nothing is inside to take damage (and that is stated rather explicitly in the first note). Correct, this spell's duration is limited by both caster level and the damage inflicted. Since the damage cap does not increase with level, lower level casters will more often face the "rounds/level" limit, while higher-level casters are more likely to reach the "1000 damage" limit. Your calculation shows that in one special case, level 24 is where this switch happens. As MrZork noted, the switch can occur later if the bug cloud stays empty for some rounds. --The Krit (talk) 08:51, August 2, 2012 (UTC)